


Prove Me Wrong

by DamnBlackHeart



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Humor, Lemon, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnBlackHeart/pseuds/DamnBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all get frustrated when we can't get passed a certain part in a video game. But Matt comes to the rescue...well actually he went and proved you wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing a certain video game and I've gotten stuck. So I was thinking, why not write not a fic that expresses my frustration with the game and see how it'll turn out? And this is what I came up with. ^-^ Thank you for all those that guessed. Since the winner replied back they will be getting a ficlet from me, about one of their favorite characters. It'll take me a while but don't worry! I will get to it done.

"Gah! Not again! This thing is starting to piss me off!" you yelled, throwing the controller onto the couch.

You collapse on your back, frustrated with the game itself. _'Grr, damn wall of wood,'_ you thought, gripping your head.

"I'm going to try this one more time," you muttered. _'Maybe this time I can beat this stupid part,'_ you thought.

You leaned over, grabbing the controller. Once you settle back into your comfy position, you restarted the game from the last point you were on, before you died.

The character on the screen appeared, hovering above the save point. From there you made the character swim left, until it reach a statue of the underwater king. Carefully you pressed the square button and used the directional button to lower him down.

You put the game in pause, allowing yourself to relax a bit more before moving further on, in the game. You calmed down, unpausing it and continuing on. You watched as the wall of wood moved repeatedly, pulled on by the chains. You had to wait for it to pass by before you could move the character you played. 

Pressing the triangle button, the character swim down, and quickly you press the right button in front of the controller. As soon as you did the character swim faster, and the wall of wood was getting closer.

Luckily, you were able to save the character because there was a gap on the ground. It was then that you paused the game, shaking. _'Okay, I made it that far. I always make it that far before the stupid wall kills me,'_ you thought, moaning. _'Please, let me make it!'_

Then you unpaused it one more time, getting ready for the wall to pass by again. Once it passed you quickly pressed the same buttons again as before and just as the character was about to reach another gap on the ground the wall slammed him to the rocky wall, instantly killing your character.

The large, red words 'You Are Dead' appeared on the screen, asking if you wanted to quit the game or restart it from where you left off. 

"Noooooooooo! Why?! “ you cried, throwing the controller somewhere behind you. "Fuck you game!!! Ugh!" 

You rolled around the carpet, trying to resist the urge of destroying the game system. _'Must not kill, must not kill!'_ you thought, grinding your teeth. You stopped rolling around; trying to steady your breathing, while listening to the Greek music playing from the video game.

"So violent and a potty mouth makes you a sore loser."

You turned, glaring over at the person who disturbed you.

"Matt! I'm not a sore loser! Or a potty mouth! I admit I can get violent but that's only if something gets on my nerves. The game is just stupid!" you exclaimed, your right eye twitching.

Matt rolled his eyes, moving closer and plopping on to the couch.

"It's not the games fault. It's just because you suck at it," he replied, glancing at the controller in his hands. "Oh and next time, watch where you throw things. You may not know this but you have good aim, even if you're not trying to hit anything."

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind," you snorted, plucking the lints off of your shirt.

"Yeah, right," he said.

"I don't suck. It's the game that does. Why don't you try and beat it?" you stated, glaring at him. _'Let's see if he can do it,'_ you thought, sliding over to plop yourself on the couch too.

Matt lifted his goggles up, keeping them on his head. His dark blue eyes gleamed, staring at you from the corner of his eyes and then towards the television screen.

"Fine, I'll prove to you that you're the one that sucks," he said, restarting the game from where you left off.

"Okay," you respond, leaning back and watching as he pressed the same buttons as you did before. _'See, I know I've been doing it right. It's the stupid wall. It goes too fast,' _you thought, your eyes glued to the screen as the character he control approach the first gap on the ground.__

__"You got that far, so did I. Can you get to the next one without dying?" you questioned, smirking as you saw his lips form into a small frown._ _

__"Shut up," he said, waiting for wall to pass again._ _

__When the wall pass, the character swim up. Matt pressed the button on the right side, in front of the controller as soon as the character was in place. The character swim straight, and then Matt pressed the button again, right before the wall got any closer. He was able to steer the character into the second gap, letting the wall passed over head._ _

__He pause the game, smirking in your direction._ _

__"So what? It's beginners luck. You still need to reach the flooded passage's top, in order to move on to the next part," you said, glaring at him._ _

__"Just watch then."_ _

__He unpause it, waiting for the wall to pass over and once it did he pressed the same buttons, causing the character to swim quickly to the opening above. The character was safe from the moving wall of wood, and was now in a new area to be explored._ _

__"...You suck."_ _

__"You're just mad that I was able to pass by that for the first time," he replied, pausing the game and placing the controller down._ _

__"Of course I'm mad. I spent four freaking hours trying to get pass that part," you growled, crossing your arms._ _

__"Get over it. Just be glad you don't have to try again this time," he stated, staring at you intently._ _

__"Oh, and my services don't come cheap, so I'll be taking my payment now."_ _

__"Services? What payment? I never agree to anything!" you said, confused._ _

__"All I said was to prove me wrong!"_ _

__"Too late," he whispered, pulling you against him. His mouth roughly presses onto yours. His tongue pushed through your lips, his other hand working its way up your shirt. You moaned, responding to the kiss just as passionate._ _

__The thumping of your heart grew loudly in your ears. You were sure that he could probably hear it too and that your face was becoming flush. Pulling away to breath you looked up as his mouth found its way down to your neck, his arms pulling you around so that you were straddling his hips._ _

__He pressed you roughly down on him, resulting in the both of you to let out, loud moans. You wrapped your arms around his neck, one of your hands going to entangle themselves in his lushes’ dark, green-tinted brown hair._ _

__"Matt..." you gasped, as he nimble below your ear._ _

__He stopped, smirking and teasingly dragged his lips up to your ear._ _

__"Yes?" he whispered, causing a deliciously warm shiver to spread down your spine._ _

__"There are other places besides my neck, you know," you breathe, your hand throwing his goggle off and trailing down to his chest._ _

__"All right, all right," he laughed, his hand running up your leg, "I'll speed it up then."_ _

__He reached the edge of your shirt, lifting it up, over your head. You moved your arms so he could remove it and settled them back on his chest. You planned to remove his shirt but it always gives you some problems._ _

__"A little help here," you stated, tugging at it. _'Not my fault his shirt confuses me,'_ you thought._ _

__He smirked, slowly removing his shirt for you, just like all the other times you struggle to get it off. Once it got over his shoulders you snatched it and threw it quickly behind you. You grin, your hands tracing the smooth taut muscles in front of you. Your hands slowly reached his jeans while you were sliding off his lap. His breath hitch in his throat as you brushed against the dent. You smile, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants._ _

__You were going slowly, and that seem to annoy Matt as he pushed you, your back hitting the couch. He removed his pants, leaving his boxers on and he went to work on yours. Once it came off, he straddles you, placing his hands beside your head, trapping you underneath him._ _

__He leans down, catching your lips in another mind-blowing kiss. His hand made its way to your back, unhooking your strapless bra and taking it off. His eyes darken, staring down at your breasts. However, his other hand runs down your side reaching the waistband of your underwear and sliding it down to your ankles. You kick it off, your hands now pulling his boxers down but he prevents you from doing so._ _

__You pout, but he smiles, shaking his head and leans down again. He plants small sweet kisses down your chest. He reaches your right breast, taking the rosy nub into his mouth as he pinches the left with his other hand. You moan in delight, and raised your back off the couch, pressing your body even closer to his._ _

__Matt moan, restraining himself from taking you right now. No matter, how much he loved the sweet sounds of pleasure spilling from your lips. Just as he done to your right breast he repeated the same action to the left one and made his way down. You lightly panted and blushed, knowing what's coming._ _

__He nudged your legs apart, his fingers gliding dangerous close to your warmth. But his mouth replaces his fingers, giving you more sweet kisses on your inner thighs. Then his warm breath hit your treasure, making you shiver and then cry out as he cover it. His tongue played, nibbling the bundle of nerves hidden in your folds. Your panting increase and you tangled your fingers into his hair, pressing him even closer to you. But, he stopped, you let go of his head as the building feeling died down._ _

__"Matt." you whine, hoping he would continue but he shook his head, standing up. He pulled his boxers down and his erection sprang free, throbbing eagerly for release._ _

__His dark blue, lust filled eyes roam your body before he place himself on top of you. His lips crushed onto yours and you thrust your tongue into his mouth before him. You pulled him closer, sliding your hand down his back. You squeeze his firm bottom, and then you reached down and grabbed his hardness. Your thumb gently stroke the head, and he shuttered, releasing a pleased moan._ _

__You smile, happy to cause such a reaction from the man you love. As much as you wanted to do it again, you couldn't wait any longer. You needed to feel him inside you. He groaned, as you remove your hand away from his hard length._ _

__"Please, Matt..." you whispered, pulling your legs up around his waist._ _

__He nodded, kissing your forehead and readily the head of his shaft against your opening. With gentle care, he slowly eased himself inside. You admittedly gasped, enjoying the feeling of him filling you completely. You could hardly believe that he could fit so perfectly down there._ _

__Distracted, you almost missed the groan that came out from his mouth, from the pleasure of being one with you. His body shuddered, just staying in place, feeling the tight, smooth passage squeeze him. Your name escapes from his lips, causing you to moan from hearing the soft throaty sound of his voice in felicity. He stays still, hoping to keep the memory of just being inside you, forever in his mind._ _

__Then, he starts slow, careful as he eased his body back, sliding nearly all the way out of you before letting himself glide back in. You moaned, raising your hips in time to his painstakingly slow thrusts._ _

__"Matt!" you growled, having enough of his slow pace, "Move your ass!"_ _

__He rolled his eyes, going faster and this time. The new pace was rough and fast. Both of your bodies become closer, the sound of flesh sliding across flesh grew louder. The both of you moan, the stimulating friction of his shaft sliding against your passageway felt so good._ _

__Just as the delicious feeling increased, your body started to clench and shudder. Then you felt it, the ecstasy. Your inner muscle clamped down on his shaft, clenching tightly. With a strangled groan, he came._ _

__With his last strength he lifted you up, moving so he could lay on his side and pulled you to his chest. He was mindful the size of the couch, making sure that the both of you lay besides each other. He placed his arms around you, keeping you warm and safe from fall off the couch. You, however, laid content, basking on the glorious actions that happen just seconds ago._ _

__You snuggled, closer to his embrace, sighing peacefully before falling asleep. Of course, Mat was still wake, watching you fall asleep and then his eyes scanned the room, resting upon the television screen. He sighed, smacking his face annoyed._ _

__"Shit, she's going to kill me."_ _

__There, flashing on the screen were the large, red words 'You Are Dead' on it._ _


End file.
